Winx Club: The Power In You: Gemix Club
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: Syria is the Princess and next queen of Solaria, but she is also a wannabe actress. She is only 14 and her parents are already throwing her a princess ball? Well, her best friends are there to help her through thick and thin! But, what will happen when someone really evil comes along? Will they give into the dark side, or stand strong? BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! READ CHAP 1-2 FOR PLOT!


**Hey! :) Someone told me I should re-write it so... I did! :) Here are the characters! :D**

* * *

_**Solaria Family**_

_**Kalinda**_

**_Kalinda_- She is based off of _StellaSolarioum_. She is Syria's big sister. She is the oldest child of the Solaria Family. She is 16-years-old. Her birthday is July 15th. She wants to travel the Magic Dimension and then write a book about everything she saw. She's not really a mommy or daddy's girl. She is closer to her sisters, than her parents. Since she is the oldest, she goes to Alfea she has her own free will. She looks more like her dad than her mom. Her hair goes past her hair is a brownish blonde and her eyes are green. Her hair goes past her shoulders. She has tan-ish skin. She is alot like her father. Her father approves of her dream, but her mother does not.**

_**Syria**_

**_Syria_- She is based off of me, _MidnightInParis21_. She is the narrator of this story. She is the middle child of the Solaria Family. She is 14-years-old. Her birthday is on January 1st. Syria wants to be an actress. She is a mommy and daddy's girl. She always gets whatever she wants, and she is an amazing liar. She looks like both of her parents. She has brown hair and golden brown eyes. Her hair goes a little ways past her shoulders. She has fair and pale skin. Her features are like Stella's. She is VERY much like her mother, but totally LOVES her father because he ADORES her. Both of her parents approve of her dream and are there to support her whenever she needs it.**

_**Kyra**_

**_Kyra_- She is based off of _Smiles Like Crazy_. She is Syria's little sister. She is the youngest of the Solaria Family. She is 11-years-old. Her birthday is August 29th. She wants to be a writer. She is a daddy's girl. She usually gets what she wants from her father, not her mother. She looks more like her mom than her dad. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair goes just above her shoulders. She has tan skin. She is very much like her father. Her mother disapproves of her dream. But her father is there to support her.**

* * *

_**Sparx Family**_

_**Kenna**_

**_Kenna_- Kenna is based off of _Blossom-Charm232_. She is Syria's best friend and like a sister to her. She is the only daughter of the Sparx Family. She is 10-years-old. Her birthday is August 14th. She wants to be a writer for plays and movies. Her and Syria say that She will write the plays and Syria will perform them. She is a daddy's girl. She usually gets what she wants, unless it is totally dangerous. She looks like her mother, more than her father. She has red-ish orang-ish hair and blue eyes. Her hair goes past her shoulders. She has tan skin. She is very much like her mother. Her mother approves on her dream, but her father does not.**

* * *

_**Melody Family**_

_**Piper**_

**_Piper_- She is based off of _MusicalMusa_. She is the oldest child of the Melody Family. She is 18-years-old. Her birthday is September 23rd. She wants to be a writer for children's books. She's a daddy's girl. But, She is closer to her friends. She has graduated from Alfea. She is now living with her parents again. She doesn't always get what she wants. She looks more like her mother. She has blue-ish purple-ish hair and violet eyes. Her hair goes just above her shoulders. She has pale-ish tan-ish skin. She is very much like her mother. Her mother approves of her dream, but her father doesn't not.**

_**Gita**_

**_Gita_- She is based off of _RockinMusa_. She is the youngest of the Melody Family. She is 14-years-old. Her birthday is March 14th. She wants to be a dancer. She is more of a mommy's girl. She goes to Alfea, this being her first year. She doesn't usually get what she wants. She looks more like her father. She has violet hair and blue eyes. Her hair goes past her shoulders. She has tan-ish pale-ish skin. She is very much like her mother. Her mother approves of her dream, but her father does not.**

* * *

_**Andros Family**_

_**Cordelia**_

**_Cordelia_- She is based off of _SunshineShowers18_. She is the only daughter of the Andros Family. She is 11-years-old. Her birthday is January 18th. She wants to be a singer. She is a daddy's girl. She doesn't usually get whatever she wants. She looks more like her mother. She has dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair goes past her shoulders. She has tan skin. She is alot like her father. Her father approves of her dream, her mother does not.**

* * *

_**Linphea Family**_

_**Dalphine**_

**_Dalphin_e- She is based off of _Maddi-Mackenzie101_. She is the only daughter of the Linphea Family. She is 14-years-old. Her birthday is March 15th. She wants to be a model. She is a daddy's girl. She doesn't usually get what she wants. She looks more like her mother. She has light brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair goes past her shoulders. She has tan skin. She is alot like her mother. Her mother approves of her dream, her father does not.**

* * *

_**Zenith Family**_

_**Bryony**_

**_Bryony_- She is based off of _WinxLuver12_. She is the only daughter of the Zenith Family. She is 11-years-old. Her birthday is June 13th. She wants to be a writer for teenage books. She is a daddy's girl. She doesn't usually get what she wants. She looks more like her father. She has orange-ish pink-ish hair and purple eyes. Her hair goes right above her shoulders. She has pale-ish tan-ish skin. She is alot like her mother. Her father approves of her dream, but her mother does not.**

* * *

**So... LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED! XD HAHAHA! ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**__****Winx Club: The Power In You: Gemix Club**

* * *

I'm sitting into my room in the Palace of Solaria, when I realize that I haven't checked my email in two days. So, I log onto my computer, and bring up SolariaMail. I log into my email account, and check to see if I got any new mail. Which I did. I got three new emails! One is from my big sister, Kalinda. Another is from my oldest and one of my best friends, Piper. And the last, but not least, is from my very best friend, Kenna. First, I click on the email from Kalinda.**  
**

It read:

_Hey Syria! :) Guess what? Well... we ALL know how much you want to be an actress, so... as an early B-Day present... I got you an audition! Yay! It is for a play at Alfea! The play is gonna be turned into a movie! Anyway, happy early birthday lil' sis! See ya in a day or so! Me and Piper should be back by the time your party starts! Okay, love ya sis! Bye! xoxoxo_

_~Kalinda :)_

Aw! Kalinda got me an audition for a play! That is so sweet! Best sister ever! And, she's gonna come back for my birthday! In which I am turning 14. Just yesterday, I heard my mommy and daddy talking about the biggest birthday surprise of anyone's life! It must be for me! Yay!

Then, I read Piper's email.

_Hey Sy! :) Haven't talked to ya in a month or so! I've missed you! :) *Hugs* So, Kalinda must've already told you about the big surprise we got you! (What a blabber mouth! XP) I hope you LOVE IT! :) The play is "Beauty and the Beast"! Disney gave Alfea permission to remake it! Yay! Hahaha! You are trying out for beauty! Since you're so beautiful! XD Hahaha! Well, I gotta go! Classes! XP Bye!_

_~Piper XP_

What a sweetie pie! I love Piper! We don't talk much, anymore, though. Sad! Well, one last message from Kenna!

_Hey Sissy! :) Haven't talked to you the past few days! I've really missed you! *Huggies* You're birthday party is in TWO DAYS! :O Shocker! XD Do you know what you're getting? I do! Your parents told Kalinda, and Kalinda told Piper, and Piper told me, and I haven't told anyone, yet! XP YET! KEY WORD! Hahaha! Well, home-school time! Stupid parents! XP Hahaha! Luv ya, Sis! :) Bye!_

_~Kenna xoxoxo *Huggies* :D_

Such a cutey! Now, I gotta get ready to go to the mall! Did I mention that my birthday party is a big ball? I HAVE to kind the PERFECT dress! Mommy gave me a bunch of money so I can buy that dress! I'm dragging Kyra with me! Now, off into my closet!

* * *

I walk into my huge walk in closet. Elevators, escalators, stair cases, wow! My closet is huge! I have three floors for tops, three floors for bottoms, four floors for shoes, 5 floors for dresses, 6 floors for accessories, and 7 floors for jewelry! What? A girl always has to be prepared!

I skip around on the first floor, the floor for tops. My brunette ponytail bounces up and down as I skip. Up, down, up, down, up down, over, and over, and over!

So, I look everywhere on each floor, then on the fifth dress floor, I see it. The perfect stripes. The black skirt. With my new striped flats. It's perfect for going to the mall!

I reach up to grab the dress when, Kyra walks in. I turn around to see her blonde curls and flawless face. Man am I jealous of her flawlessness.

"Sy! We have to hurry! Mom and dad are about to tell the horseman that he can go for the day!" Kyra states, looking at me seriously.

"Hold on just one second! Don't get your magic in a twist!" I say, rolling my eyes and reaching up to grab the dress.

Kyra walks up to me and starts reaching for it, too. Then, I get a hold of the dress and start pulling, but it's stuck! I pull, and pull, and pull, and pull, until... CRASH! The whole bar of clothes falls down, and the next, and the next, and the next! Until that whole closet floor is ruined! Kyra and I scream as the clothes comes crashing down on top of us.

When everything stops falling, Kyra runs over to the door. She grabs at the doorknob, but it fell off in her hand! Oh no!

"Oh no!" We both scream, and start pounding on the door.

"Mom! Dad! Help! Someone!" We yell together. My party is in two days, and I'm going to be stuck in my closet! I never even reached the mall! I still need a dress! Then, I look over and see it. The pink! The sparkles! The dress that mom wore to her princess ball! Did I mention that my birthday party is my princess ball, too? I mean, mom was TINY when she was 17-years-old. I think if I just sew it a little bit, hem it, tighten it, then it would fit me perfectly! It just needs a few more sparkles! Oh! And, if mom lets me dye my hair blonde before my ball, then I will look JUST like her! I mean, I love having dad's hair color, actually I have a mixture between mom and dad. Dirty Blonde. But, it's more brunette than blonde. I have mom's eyes. Golden brown!

I walk over the the dress and pick it up. It's still in perfect condition! Wow. Are the Winx, Specialists, and my gang gonna be surprise about this?

* * *

**That's Chapter 1! :) Yay! XP Hahaha! I liked how it turned out! XD Hahaha! Next I will update "_364 Days_"! :) Okay? :) Haha! So...I love you all and... Please review for chapter two! :)**


End file.
